


One Fine Day

by Beachmomma77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Marauders' Era, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachmomma77/pseuds/Beachmomma77
Summary: Lily was tired of being ignored.





	One Fine Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Paula.

“It's a fine day, Sev!”

 

“Mmh,” the dark-haired Slytherin responded, as he turned the page of their Charms textbook. 

 

“The sun's out!”

 

“Mmh.”

 

“The sky's clear!”

 

“Mmh.”

 

“My best friend's ignoring me…”

 

“Mmh.”

 

Lily Evans glanced at the pale sixteen-year-old seated beside her and huffed. She had been friends with this guy since the day he saw her at the park near her home, trying to make sense of a strange occurrence. He told her that she had magic, just like him, and told her not to be scared. Whenever she cried because her sister called her names, Severus would hold her close and run his fingers through her fine red hair until she calmed down. Whenever sad memories haunted him, the pale boy would knock on her bedroom window at night and she would tuck him in bed with her and hold him until he fell asleep. Being sorted to different Houses didn’t stop them from being together from sunrise to sunset. She sighed, frustrated that he was more interested in the textbook, rather than her. 

 

From the corner of his eye, Severus looked subtly at the restless redhead seated beside him. Lily Evans had grown up beautifully, and he was aware that other guys have taken notice of how she had bloomed from the freckled bossy redhead, to the beautiful swan that she is now. James Potter, for one, had been on her tail since they’d gotten back from Summer break. It wouldn’t have been such a big issue if Potter hadn’t been an arse - and if he wasn’t selfish enough to keep her to himself. The young man shook his head. How could she ever love someone as boring as him? 

 

“Sev?”

 

“Lily?”

 

“Are you done ignoring me?”

 

He whipped his head in her direction and cocked an eyebrow at her. “Ignore? Why would I ignore you?”

 

The green-eyed girl frowned. “I’ve been trying to tell you it’s a beautiful day, and all you ever said was ‘Mmh’,” she complained. “Sometimes I wonder if my presence has become such an inconvenience to you because you’d rather read your textbook instead of talk to me.”

 

Severus felt his face flush, unprepared for the barb she threw at him. Since school started three months ago, he noticed that she’d become easily annoyed at him. He made a mistake of pointing it out to her once and she engaged him in a discussion that lasted three days, fourteen hours and seventeen minutes. The Slytherin knew better now, and because he did, he rose from where he was seated to excuse himself. 

Lily rolled her eyes. So the sneaky snake wanted to slither out of this, she noted. Well, she wasn’t having it. 

 

“Ouch!”

 

Severus immediately spun to look at his best friend, who was still seated on the grass pressing a hand upon her right eye. “What’s wrong, Lily?”

 

“My eye! It hurts! I think something flew in it,” she cried and grimaced in pain. “Ow, ow, ow, ow, ooooow!”

 

The usually reserved Slytherin Prefect hurried back to the pretty Lion, whom he feared might have scratched her eye a little too hard. “Stop touching it!” 

 

“But it hurts!”

 

“I can see that it hurts, but you’ll make it worse!”

 

“Do you think you can check what’s in my eye?” she asked, squinting. 

 

He rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright! Keep still,” he responded, as he bent down slowly, cupped her chin and tilted her head up. “I don’t see anything.”

 

“Maybe you should come closer,” she whined. “I don’t think you’d be able to see anything if you’re still about two feet away.”

 

“I beg to disagree!” he scoffed, and leaned closer, their faces just inches away from each other. “Nothing.”

 

“Are you sure? It hurts, can’t you see?”

 

“Lily, I can assure you -”

 

“You aren’t looking!”

 

Severus sighed, cupped the beautiful Gryffindor’s face with both hands, and leaned closer, her breath on his cheek. He inspected the eye she complained about carefully - it was red because she rubbed it, but it was also clear of any dirt. 

 

“Lily, I’m telling you there is nothing on your -”

 

Her lips were on his before he finished his sentence. He froze, nervous - he’d never kissed a girl before, and now there he was locking lips with his best friend. She sighed happily and moved her soft pink lips against his, urging him to follow her lead.

 

“Severus.” 

 

Her whisper was all the encouragement he needed. Softly, he followed her lead - nipping, biting her lower lip, plunging his tongue into her warm mouth. She moaned, and pulled him closer, neither of them aware of their surroundings nor the fact that they had skipped class completely. All that mattered was that they finally knew what they meant to each other. 

 

One fine day. 


End file.
